


Getting Caught

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Dating, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pre-Canon, Requited Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to visit your best friend, you don't expect to run into one of your employees in nothing but a towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



Bass let himself into Miles' home. The man really needed to learn to lock his doors more often. Not that Bass thought his friend couldn't take care of himself. But there were always assassins out there. And all those hearts Miles had left broken in his long love life.

If he knew Miles' routine—which he did, like the back of his hand—the general was probably just finished up in the bathroom and starting to slip into clothes. Bass decided to hit the head before he went to see Miles to give the other man privacy.

As he neared the bathroom, he saw the shadow of feet underneath the door frame. Bass laughed. Looked like his friend was getting a late start. Probably because of a late night. "Hey, Miles," he called. "Are you just now getting up? What was her name if she kept you in bed this late?"

He swung the door open and heard a very female sounding squawk. "President Monroe!"

It wasn't Miles in the bathroom. It was in fact Nora Clayton, wrapped only on a towel. Bass felt his mouth go dry and his cock harden. She was a very beautiful woman. And this was a very inappropriate situation for him to be noticing that. "Uh, Miss Clayton," he greeted. "I, uh, I mean…"

"Bass, what the hell is going on?" a new voice demanded. Miles was in the hallway, staring at his best friend. "The girl is in a towel, could you stop gaping at her for five seconds?"

"Sorry," Bass stuttered, turning away from her.

Miles glared at his friend as he brushed past. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just couldn't find the hairbrush."

"Don't usually use one," Miles smiled. "But that's not what I meant."

"Got that," Nora agreed, glancing at Bass. "Look, you two have a lot to talk about, I'm going to get changed."

"I had my house keeper clean your clothes," Miles told her. "They're sitting on the bed."

"Thanks. Good to see you, Mr. President."

"You too, Miss Clayton," Bass agreed, eyes still on the floor.

"You can look now, solider, she's in the bedroom,' Miles reported. "And what the hell are you doing bursting in at this hour of the morning?"

"How was I supposed to know you and the bounty hunter were doing the walk of shame?" Bass countered.

"First off, we're not doing the walk of shame. Secondly, did that sentence really just come out of your mouth?"

Bass snorted. "Come on, Miles. We've been friends for years. You think I don't know the signs? I don't judge here, man. If that's what gets you going, that's fine. But I do want details."

"You are sick," Miles stated. "Use the head and then we'll talk. I don't need you pissing all over my new waxed floors."

Bass rolled his eyes but did went to the bathroom. When he was done, Miles was downstairs in the kitchen. "Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about," Miles shrugged snagging a piece of bacon before his cook frowned at him. He winked at her as they headed back out to his front room. "Just helping the girl out."

"Yeah, right. So how long have you two been a thing? Or is this just another one night stand? Because if she stops working for us we've lost the best bounty hunter we have."

"We're not a thing and she's not going anywhere," Miles stated. "Can you stop this already? Why is my word no longer good enough for you?"

"Because I know you and pretty women. And that is one very pretty woman."

"Please do not let her hear you say that. She will kick both our asses and then leave the Republic." Miles gave Bass a look. "We do not need her riding to Georgia."

"Look, if you're not banging her, why did she spend the night last night?" Bass asked in a tone that said he knew the answer already.

"Because there was a thunderstorm," Miles replied. "Didn't you see the trees in the street? I swear it was nearly a hurricane. Anyway, she was with your soldiers and heading home when it hit. There was no way she was going to get back in one piece. I let her sleep in the guest room. If you don't' believe me, ask any of my staff."

Bass knew there had been a hard thunderstorm last night. And Miles liked Nora a lot so it was reasonable that he would let her stay the night at his house. It was closer to Independence Hall than where she lived with her sister and Nora had just brought in a bounty yesterday. Everything about his story had the ring of truth to it. "If you say that's all that happened," he shrugged.

"I do," Miles insisted firmly. "So could you please not accuse me of trying to get her in pants every time I see her now?"

Bass looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. Look, I need to get to work. This country doesn't run itself. I'll see you at nine."

"You got it," Miles agreed even though they both knew he would amble in at whatever time he felt like.

"Oh are you leaving?" Nora called from the balcony.

Bass turned to her with his charm on full blast. "Afraid so. Someone has to run this place and Miles certainly isn't willing."

Nora offered him a shy smile. "It was good to see you again, President Monroe. Have a good day."

"You too, Miss Clayton." He looked between the two of them. "You should come to the bar with us tonight," Bass added. "First round is on me."

"I would like that," she nodded. "Tonight at six then."

"Six it is," he agreed with a smile to both of them. "Good day."

Miles and Nora were frozen in their places for a good five minutes after Bass closed door. Then Nora let out a breath. "Looks like he bought it," she said.

"Hook, line and sinker," Miles nodded. He grinned up at her. "He must feel really bad if he's offering to pay for drinks."

Nora laughed as she bounded down to him. They shared a long, sweet kiss. "You could have just told him what I was really doing here," she murmured.

"Not yet," Miles told her in that low voice she loved. "We will tell him. We'll tell everyone. Soon. But not yet."

"Why not? I thought you liked…us."

Miles kissed her again. "I love us. But Bass…he and I have shared everything since we were kids. You are one thing I want to be selfish about." Nora giggled and he just had to kiss her nose. "I want to keep you to myself for a while."

"Well that would work a lot better if the president wasn't catching me in my skivvies," she teased. Miles chuckled. "Seriously, I thought you were going to have his balls when you caught him looking at me."

"Oh looking is fine. But he needs to keep his hands to himself." He pulled her tight and breathed in her clean scent from the shower. "Stay for breakfast?"

"Can't. Mia's probably frantic by now."

"After drinks?"

"You will be too sloshed to get it up."

Miles pulled back with a heartbreaking grin. "Don't' count on that. I don't' think there's enough alcohol in Philly to make that happen."

Nora kissed his cheek. "If we're not going to be public, that means keeping up appearances outside of this house. So I have to keep spending time to Mia to keep her from getting suspicious. But we can try for something this weekend, okay?"

"Okay," he breathed. He needed one more kiss before he could let her go. "Drink tonight?"

"With Monroe paying? I would miss it for the world." She untangled herself from his arms. If she didn't walk away, they'd end up in bed again. And that would defeat the purpose of the whole song and dance with the president earlier. "I'll see you later Marine."

"I look forward to it, Ma'am."

Nora tried her best not to grin like a fool in love as she left his house.


End file.
